l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuno Spells
Tsuno spells were cast by Tsuno Soultwisters, who practiced a powerful form of magic that augmented their battle abilities. As creatures of both spirit and flesh, the Tsuno used their innate ability to access the Spirit Realms to power their spells, drawing upon the essence of different realms in order to achieve different effects. Way of the Shugenja, p. 84 Chikushudo Spells Spells from the Realm of Animals affected creatures or duplicate creature-like abilities in the caster or targets. * Animal Growth: One animal doubled in size. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 198 * Animal Shapes: One ally was polymorphed into chosen animal. * Bestial Nature of Chikushudo: Enhanced physical abilities reducing mental faculties. Way of the Shugenja, p. 88 Enemies of the Empire, p. 190 * Charm Monster: Made monster believe it was the caster ally. D&D Player's Handbook, pp. 208-209 * Creeping Doom: Carpet of insects attacked at caster command. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 215 * Fury of the Wild: Increased damage when hit the target. Way of the Shugenja, p. 87 * Hold Monster: As Hold Person, but any creature. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 241 * One with Chikushudo: Granted claws and thick fur. Enemies of the Empire, p. 191 * Primal Senses of Chikushudo: Enhanced sense of smell, sight, and hearing. Enemies of the Empire, p. 189 * Shapechange: Transformed the caster into any creature. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 277 * Spider Climb: Granted ability to walk on walls and ceilings. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 283 * Twisted Form: Changed caster's shape. Way of the Shugenja, p. 89 * Water Breathing: Subjects could breathe underwater. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 300 * Web: Filled the area nearby with sticky spider webs. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 301 Gaki-do Spells The energies of the Realm of the Hungry Dead sapped the energy and life-force of living beings before killing them outright. * Consumed by Gaki-do: Cursed with the hungry of a gaki. * Drink the Soul: Consumed the Chi. * Destruction: Killed subject and destroyed remains. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 218 * Energy Drain: Subject abilities were greatly reduced. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 226 * Enervation: Ray reduced Chi. * Eyebite: Charmed, feared, sickened, or slept one subject. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 228 * Feeblemind: Subject's intelligence was reduced. D&D Player's Handbook, pp. 229-230 * Gaki-do's Consuming Hunger: Increased damage made by an individual. * Gaki-do's Grasping Hunger: Imbued the hungry of a gaki. Enemies of the Empire, p. 188 * Horrid Wilting: Damaged the target. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 242 * Hungry Steel: Increased damage made by a weapon. * Ray of Enfeeblement: Ray reduced strength. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 269 * Scare: Panicked creatures. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 274 * Slow the Spirit: Weakened the opponents. * Vampiric Touch: Touch damaged the victim. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 298 Jigoku Spells The Realm of Evil was the source of the power that corrupted the Shadowlands and tainted the souls and bodies of samurai. Accessing the power of Jigoku allowed Soultwisters to channel the power of maho without needing blood to fuel the magic. Way of the Shugenja, p. 85 * Animate Dead: Created undead skeletons or zombies. * Blasphemy: Killed, paralyzed, or dazed non-evil subjects. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 205 * Cloud of Taint: Damaged and sickened untainted creatures. Oriental Adventures, p. 240 * Create Greater Undead: Created powerful minions of the Shadowlands. * Create Undead: Created ghouls, shadows, and another lesser minions of Jigoku. * Legacy of the Dark One: Destroyed an opponent's inner energies. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 133 * Mists of Fear: Caused fear in target. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 134 * Gift of the Kansen: Traps any one spell inside a gift box, allowing that spell to later target anyone who opened the box. Bearers of Jade, p. 147 * Rise, Taint: Summoned an Elemental Terror. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 135 Meido Spells The Realm of the Dead was neither good nor evil, law nor chaos. Death simply was, and spells from that realm could create the sensations of death or caused death itself. * Chill Touch: Caused damage and weakened the victim. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 209 * Circle of Death: Killed a small creature. * Death's Dark Embrace: Increased the pain of a wounded target. * Death Ward: Granted immunity to death spells and effects. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 217 * Finger of Death: Killed one subject. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 230 * Gentle Repose: Preserved one corpse. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 235 * Kharmic Sundering: Broke link that united ancestor and descendant. * Meido's Call: Weakened the target. * Meido's Letharging Intronspection: Slowed the target. * Mind Fog: Subjects within fog became less smarter. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 253 * Questioned by Meido: Caused self-doubt. Enemies of the Empire, p. 192 * See Invisibility: Revealed invisible creatures or objects. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 275 * Soul Bind: Trapped newly dead soul to prevent resurrection or reincarnation. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 281 * Trap the Soul: Imprisoned subject within a gem. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 295 Sakkaku Spells The spells of the Realm of Mischief involved deceit, concealment, and the ability to create in others false emotional states or sensations. The Tsuno used these effects to conceal themselves and their movement from their enemies. * Confusion: Made subject behaved oddly. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 212 * False Vision: Fooled scrying with illusion. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 229 * Freedom: Released creature suffering imprisonment. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 233 * Insanity: Subject suffered continuous confusion. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 244 * Malicious Pranks of Sakkaku: Caused painful injuries. * Mass Suggestion: As suggestion, in a greater area. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 252 * Mass Charm: As Charm Monster, but all nearby. * Misdirection: Misled divination for one creature or object. * Nondetection: Hid subject from divination or scrying. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 257 * Sakkaku's Gift: Created a duplicate of the target with an animal spirit. * Sakkaku's Vandalism: Broke nearly anything. * Spurned by Sakkaku: Caused unluck. * Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeyed the caster command. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 297 Tengoku Spells Effects of spells from the Celestial Heavens were typically benevolent and related to the natural order of the realms. * Benevolence of Tengoku: Imbued a sense of wellbeing and assurance. * Contact Other Plane: Asked a question of another realm entity. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 212 * Control Weather: Changed weather in local area. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 214 * Daylight: Caused light in the area nearby. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 216 * Detect Undead: Revealed undead nearby. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 220 * Gift of the Fortunes: Acted quicker. * Heaven's Blessing: Blessed by the Fortunes. * Plane Shift: Several subjects traveled to another realm. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 262 * Prismatic Sphere: Created a prismatic wall, which surrounded on all sides. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 264 * Protection from Elements: Absorbed damage from one kind of element. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 266 (Protection from Energy) * Protection from Spells: Conferred Magic Resistance. * Rainbow Pattern: Light prevented creatures from attacking or moving away. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 268 * Shield of Tengoku: Reduced the damage taken. * Tengoku's Grace: Blessed by Tengoku. Toshigoku Spells The Realm of Slaughter was a wretched place of darkness, bloodshed, and mindless, all-consuming violence. More than any other realm, Toshigoku was the source of offensive magic. * Agony of Toshigoku: Wracked the target with horrible pain. Way of the Shugenja, p. 86 * Bloodlust of Toshigoku: overwhelm the target mind. * Death Knell: Consumed a dying creature enhancing the caster atributes. * Harm: Subject was grievously wounded. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 239 * Inflict Critical Wounds: Touch attack, causing great damage. ref name=D&D244/> * Inflict Light Wounds: Touch attack, causing damage. * Keen Edge: Doubled normal weapon's threat range. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 246 * Power Word, Blind: Blinded creatures. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 263 * Power Word, Kill: Killed one tough subject or many weak ones. * Power Word, Stun: Stunned a creature. D&D Player's Handbook, pp. 263-264 * Slay Living: Touch attack killed subject. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 280 * Toshigoku's Rage: Set target in berserker trance. Yomi Spells The Realm of Blessed Ancestors resided the spirits of those who had moved on look over their descendants. The largely benevolent nature of the spirits in this realm resulted in augmentative spells or ability-enhancing effects. * Banished from Yomi: Temporarily severed the connection of the targert with his Ancestor. * Blackened Kharma: Granted a Yokai ability. * Bless: Filled allies with courage. * Endurance: Subject gained constitution. * Greater Restoration: Dispelled any magic and healed the target. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 237 * Imbue with Spell Ability: Transferred spells to subject. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 243 * Kharmic Vengeance: Called upon memories of the target to decimate his mind. Walking the Way, p. 44 * Knowledge of Yomi: Tricked an ancestor to grant information about one of his descendants. * Legend Lore: Learned tales about a person, place, or thing. * Magic Vestment: Enhanced armor or shield. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 251 * Righteous Might: Increased caster's size, gaining strength. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 273 * Shield of Heaven: Reduced damage taken. * Shield of Law: Increased the toughness of the target, specially against Shadowlands magic. D&D Player's Handbook, p. 278 * Yomi's Ancestral Separation: Ancestor flickered from his descendants. Yume-do Spells The Realm of Dreams allowed those who drew upon it to communicate via sound and vision through the ether to others, and could even allow the stuff of dreams to enter the waking world, disguising what was real. * Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Heared or saw at a distance. D&D Player's Handbook, pp. 209-210 * Dream Messages of Yume-do: Carried messages to sleeping minds. * Foresight: "Sixth sense" warned of impending danger. * Greater Scrying: As scrying, but faster and longer. * Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinated creatures. * Lost in Dream: Seized mind control during sleep. Way of the Shugenja, pp. 87-88 * Message: Whispered conversation at distance. * Mind Blank: Subject was immune to mental or emotional magic and scrying. * Nightmare: Sent vision dealing damage and fatigue. * Scrying: Spied on subject from a distance. D&D Player's Handbook, pp. 274-275 * Trapped in Yume-do: Trapped within their own dreams. * Veil: Changed appearance of group of creatures. * Yume-do's Horrific Nightmares: Produced nightmares. Tsuno Spells Category:Secret spells